The Phoenix Key
by Starkiller
Summary: With Muu's new General, Vesuvius, hot on their trail, the Searcher's need all the help they can get. Seeking out the legendary band of rebel heroes seems to be their only choice. HolxGe, HarexOC
1. Prologue ~ Durahan's End

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Monster rancher apart from my own characters (hmph, which aren't worth anything!). 

  
A/N: This is only the prologue. Even though Genki and the others aren't in it, they most definitely will be in the rest of the story. Although there are original characters in this fanfic it isn't centered around them.  
BTW, this story doesn't exactly follow what happens in the animé. For example, Durahan has turned traitor to Moo, plus he has a brother Vesuvius (Durahan/Dragon)  
Pairings:   
Genki/Holly 4eva!   
Hare/??   
Tiger/??   
Pixie/Big Blue  


THE PHOENIX KEY

  
In The Hands Of An Angel   
  
The Key Shall Turn  
  
The Door Shall Be Unlocked  
  
And The Strength Of Five  
  
Shall Bring Forth The Phoenix  


  
  
  
Prologue

Alone.  
  
The young Hare hybrid continued to stare forlorn across the shimmering moonlit lake. By now she had lost track of the time, but that didn't matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. Why should it? The one thing that she counted on, the one thing that she had to survive had been taken away from her in one night.  
  
Alone. I don't want to be alone.  
  
Moonlite struck the silvery-coloured Hare's coat as she curled up against the old willow tree, hugging her knees to her chest. Flashes of the terrible battle which had occurred just hours before swarmed her mind. Sickening memories of her friends battling those shadowed creatures simply refused to leave her alone. She saw the human, her human, locked in battle with a heavily armoured humanoid monster   
  
What was his name? She struggled to remember. Closing her eyes she saw the battle as if she were there again.   
The armoured monster now stood in the centre of her old village, sword raised high in the air as he announced his triumphant victory.   
  
His namewhat was his name General Vesuvius. She shivered as she rememberd that awful name.  
  
In her minds eye she replayed the battle between her human father and the evil General. She had been forced to watch as Vesuvius struck down her friends and fellow villagers and burn her home to cinders. She had seen her human foster father struck down by the monster who dared to call himself a 'hero of war'.  
  
Mind spinning, the young Hare, North, was almost positive she would throw up. Her throat was beginning to burn and her eyes were watering as the gruesome, bloodstained images of her friends and family continued to plague her vision. Her stomach lurched once more and she doubled over coughing up blood and vomit.   
  
After the shock had worn off, the little rabbit slowly got to her feet and left the cover of the willow's drooping branches for a long refreshing drink. It wasn't until she lifted her head from the shimmering cool lake that she realised it had begun to rain. The sky had lost its calming, serene feel to it. Thunderous looking clouds were slowly beginning to form, blocking the young Hare from the reassuring glow of the moon.  
  
Shivering a little, she crawled back to her shelter under the protective willow tree where she managed to cry herself to sleep.

*******

  
Half an hour later the young Hare sat bolt upright, ears straining to hear through the pitter-patter of the rain on the lake's silvery surface. She could have sworn she had heard her name being called. Or maybe it had just been a sweet dream...   
  
But then, once again the gruff, fairly familiar voice rang out through the land. Common sense instantly told her that it was just the rain, and nothing more. However, her young curious mind won over, and she set off in search for the owner of the mysterious voice.  
  
Slowly and cautiously the young female left her shelter and made her way passed the lake. She continued to follow the voice until she reached some ruins covered in black ashes. She felt her heart sink to her feet as she realised that it had once been her village's old shrine.  
  
The young Hare hybrid pushed passed the rubble and various lost disks until she found the owner of the voice.  
Her eyes widened in delight as she recognised the old Tiger/Golem crossbreed standing in the very centre of the old shrine.  
The elderly wolf attempted to move towards the young rabbit, however, his severe battle wounds were beginning to drag him down. The young hare yelped in fright as she saw her friend collapse on the cold hard ground beneath.  
  
She raced to his side begging and pleading for him to stand up. The old Rock Hound lifted his head and gazed at her, love shining in his dull eyes. You're a brave one, kid. The young Hare shook her silvery, soft head and whimpered a muffled reply. The Rock Hound smiled gently. I know I can entrust you with this. He motioned towards a small rusty key which was tied to his limp paw.   
  
The little rabbit glanced at it then back to the Rock Hound with a questioning expression. W-what is it? She asked, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. He knew the old Rock hound hated it when she began her blubbering.  
  
The Rock Hound smiled again. The answer will find you, don't worry. But for now I need you to promise that you will keep it safe.  
  
The little rabbit let her silvery ears droop over her face. Why can't we both keep it safe? She whispered sulkily.  
  
Don't worry, kid. You have enough power to keep it safeand yourself. Gritting his teeth, he struggled to fight the searing pain. It was then that the young rabbit noticed the great, red, gash in his rocky side. North turned pale as she saw the blood, his life force, flowing from the large wound.  
  
The Rock hound saw her large blue eyes, full of fear, and smiled reassuringly. I'll see you soon, kid.   
The little Hare curled up against him, laying her head on his long, dark mane.   
The Rock Hound closed his eyes and let the white hot pain wash over him. I promise.  
  
  
Outside the shrine, the rain was getting heavier. The voices of the General's army could still be heard over the howling winds and thunderclaps. The little Hare hybrid and the old Rock Hound lay in the centre of the shrine, one waiting for morning, the other awaiting peace.  


********

The infant Hare hybrid opened her eyes, welcoming the light the morning had to give. Groggily, she felt around for the warmth of the Rock Hound's body. But all she found was a rusty key tied to the root of a lost disk.  
  
The salty tears threatened her once more, however she forced them away with all the strength she had left. Now she was alone, and she'd have to get stronger. Fighting for revenge was her main goal and she'd made an oathe to never give up. She would find a way to defeat General Vesuvius and the entire evil army. She could never have known that the being she was actually challenging was beyond Vesuvius; beyond any power she or anyone else had ever known. But her young innoccent mind still believed she could handle anything.  
  
  
With these new thoughts and goals, the young Hare tied the rusty key around her wrist, said her farewells and left the only home she had ever known.   
  


~*~*~*~  


(AN: Around 5 years later. Genki & co. are in the middle of their quest.)

  
The ex-baddie, General Durahan, stood alone at the edge of the cliff. His once piercing red eyes, which had struck fear into the hearts of millions, were now dull and lifeless. He began feeling an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. It wasn't any kind of physical pain. It was more a feeling of hurt and betrayal. And when he thought about it, that made sense. He had been betrayed; betrayed by his 'loyal' troops, betrayed by Lilim, and most importantly, he had been betrayed by his own brother.  
  
He had never realised how twisted and evil everyone had became under Muu's reign. Many of Muu's baddies weren't evil on the inside. Pixie and Big Blue were prime examples.  
  
However, Lilim and Vesuvius, his brother, always had a rather disturbing darkness lurking in their souls, not unlike Master Muu's. Durahan continued to stare into the fiery setting sun on the far horizon. He knew Muu's troops would find him eventually. So Durahan would await his fate, for he was too tired to run anymore.  
  
"Traitor!" A voice hollered from behind.  
  
Durahan spun round to find his brother standing only a few feet away from him. Vesuvius glared at him, his menacing red eyes glinting in the light of the sun.  
  
"Traitor." He hissed again. Durahan stood his ground at the edge of the cliff. No matter what, he would never lose his pride.  
  
"Hmm, I'm impressed. You've come to fight your big brother all alone." Durahan smirked.  
  
Vesuvius drew his sword and stepped forward, ready for battle. "You're no brother of mine." Sword held high above his head, the red dragon knight leapt high into the air, preparing Durahan's killing blow. Durahan swiftly leapt out of the way and Vesuvius' blade came crashing down on the rocky ground. Durahan glanced at the immense vertical drop behind him, and grit his teeth nervously.   
  
He turned back to face his brother, just in time to see a razor-sharp edged shield spinning towards him. Ducking and rolling to the side in the nick of time, Durahan managed to land a safe distance away from Vesuvius.  
  
"What's wrong with you! I know you're stronger than this Durahan! Fight!!" Vesuvius roared, laughing like a mad-man. "I thought you loved the blood of others on your hands!"  
  
Durahan shook his head, as he crouched on one knee. "I don't wish to fight you."  
  
Vesuvius smirked as he kicked the dust up in Durahan's face. "This isn't a fairytale my dear brother. You get no wishes, so fight! You may strike me down, but don't dare play me the fool and say you don't want to fight!"  
  
Durahan sighed softly and slowly rose to his feet. Leaning forward he unsheathed his own shining sword.  
  
Vesuvius looked directly into his eyes and smiled sweetly, showing off his yellowing razor-sharp fangs. "You'd better be as good as they say you are, or you'll be sorry."  
  
Durahan kept his eyes steady on the sun behind Vesuvius. "I'm already sorry. Sorry I didn't betray Muu sooner."  
  
Enraged, Vesuvius leapt into battle, gleaming sword held high above his head. Durahan skilfully ducked out of the way, and spun around in an attempt to catch Vesuvius with his back turned. However, the red knight was faster than he had originally thought. Vesuvius spun around in mid flight and threw his sword towards Durahan's gut. In a flash Durahan had somersaulted over his head, spun round, and kicked Vesuvius sharp in the back of his knee, sending him tumbling forward.  
  
Vesuvius glanced back at Durahan, smiling nervously. "Hmm, you are strong."  
"That's what they say." Durahan panted.   
  
Vesuvius quickly got to his feet. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. A lot of your fancy moves aren't going to defeat me. You'll have to try a lot harder than that Durahan!"  
  
Durahan simply smirked at him which seemed to enrage Vesuvius even more. The Dragon Knight charged at him, swinging the magnificent sword over his head and roaring at the top of his lungs. Durahan didn't budge. Vesuvius was but a couple of feet away from him, already bringing his heavy blade down upon the silver knight.   
  
Durahan knew his brother's every move and skilfully leapt into the air, within an inch of the blade, and somersaulted over his head. Vesuvius's sword came crashing down on the cliff causing small rocks and stones to go flying in all directions.  
  
Durahan watched the collapsed form of his brother lying on the ground infront of him. Suddenly, he felt pity seep into his heart. Durahan sighed softly and slowly extended his hand to Vesuvius.  
  
His face covered by shadow, Vesuvius glanced at Durahan's extended hand and grinned evilly. With fake innocence painted on his face, Vesuvius glanced up at his brother. "Even though I tried to destroy you...you still forgive me?" Vesuvius said using a softer tone of voice. Taking Durahan's hand he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Of course. You are my brother. I could never destroy you." Durahan said softly, placing his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Everyone has good inside them." Durahan smiled compassionately.  
  
Vesuvius glanced at Durahan's hand resting on his shoulder. "It's a shame, brother." Vesuvius placed his own hand on top of Durahan's. "We never did have much in common."   
  
Durahan's eyes widened as he recognised the black spark returned in Vesuvius's eyes. As he gazed into his brother's face, all he could see was pure hatred and finally Durahan realised that this was the way Vesuvius would always be. He had been completely possessed by evil; completely possessed by Muu.  
  
In a flash Vesuvius grabbed Durahan's arm and thrown him full force over the edge of the cliff.   
  
Smiling to himself, Vesuvius stood triumphantly at the edge of the cliff and watched Durahan fall to his death.   
"Survival of the fittest my dear brother. You lose."  


~*~*~*~

If you have any comments, good or bad, please email me (aves76@hotmail.com). Oh yeah, and if anyone hasn't seen the second series of Monster Rancher and wanna know who the hell General Durahan is, just ask me.  
Seeya! ^.~


	2. The Rebel Force??

Disclaimer~ don't own Monster Rancher etc, etc. The characters, however, do belong to me, so hands off! :p

_**THE PHOENIX KEY**_

_CHAPTER ONE_  


After a long period of travelling over ruff terrain, camping out under the stars and fighting off numerous baddie troops, the searchers had made it to Danton, a large village which held it's own monster tournament every year in spring. The group had decided to stick around for a while for one main reason. To find the legendary group named '_The Rebel Force'._  
  
"Genki, over there!" Hare called from the top of the hill. The boisterous youth raced up the hill towards him, Mocchi clinging to his backpack.  
"Wow, would you look at the size of that thing." Genki panted, eyes wide with wonder, "It's huge!"  
"Really big, chi!"  
  
Suezo glared at the small group on top of the hill, "Would you three tell me what you see already!?!" Genki grinned down at the oversized eyeball, "You're the one with the perfect sight, Suezo. Come see for yourself!"  
The remaining searchers clambered up the steep hill towards the young boy and the two monsters.   
  
Holly's eyes immediately lit up at the very sight, "Danton's coliseumit's magnificent!"  
Hare grinned, rubbing his hands together, "Yeah! Just think of the prize money!!"   
Tiger snorted in disgust, "Don't get your hopes up, Hare. We're too late to enter."   
Hare laughed a little nervously, "Who said I'd ever want to enter _that _tournament." Tiger raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he watched the humanoid rabbit race down the hill after Genki and Mocchi.  
"And what was _that _supposed to mean?" Tiger growled.   
"Golem not know." The rock giant shrugged.  
  
Holly silently watched the marble coliseum on the horizon line. She felt that familiar warmth against her chest. The magic stone was now glowing brightly in her hand. The phoenix seemed to point directly at the coliseum.  
"I wonder if"  
"Holly!! Aren't you coming?!" Genki called from the bottom of the hill. Holly quickly slipped the stone behind her shirt and carried on down the hill towards her friends.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
The grand marble coliseum was alive with the cheering and applause of the surrounding people. High upon the large viewing platforms, two announcers, a Bajarl and Usaba, welcomed the crowds.  
  
**Usaba:** Well it certainly looks like a big turn out for the final round of this years tournament, ay Bajarl?!  
**Bajarl:** That's right Usaba. In each team only two contestants are left standing! Ha, ha, ha!  
**Usaba:** Yes that's right people! On the first team we have our local, and running champs for three years straight, Jaggernaut and Bluuuuuuuuee KATO!  
  
The crowd immediately went wild at the mere mention of the two famous champions.  
  
**Bajarl:** And on the second team we have our two newcomers this year! Celious and North!!  
  
The crowd wasn't too enthusiastic with their cheering this time, making it painfully clear whose side they were rooting for. At the front of the stands, five monsters watched the surrounding arena, packed with both humans and monsters alike. At the front of the group stood an odd looking female Hare hybrid.   
"Hmm, how flattering." She grinned mischievously, "Let's just wait and see who they'll be cheering for after I win the match."  
She continued to watch as both Jaggernaut and Blue Kato took their positions in the centre of the arena.  
  
  
The Danton tournament was no ordinary competition. The contest would continue over three weeks, in which time two Monsters from each team would do battle in separate arenas. The winner of the battle was the one left alive. It was a cruel contest where most monsters were forced into it by greedy masters, hungry for the grand prize money.   
  
The bustling crowds cheered again as Celious and North made an appearance in the ring. Looking around the enormous arena, the female Hare hybrid swallowed a little nervously.  
"This place is, eh, kinda bigwouldn't you say?" She stuttered, inching a little closer to the enormous Centaur crossbreed.   
"Yes, rather breath-taking isn't it?" Celious smiled down at her.  
North sweatdropped, "You can say that againhey, are you nervous?"  
Celious raised his eyebrow in amusement, "You said there was nothing to be afraid of, and I believe you."  
North glared at him, "Ha, ha! You know very well that I was putting on a show back there!" She admitted, sourly.  
"Why, my dear. I had no idea."   
  
The Hare Hybrid watched the Centaur for a moment. He was the essence of calm. How could she ever match up to someone like him? These thoughts were suddenly shattered by the whiny tone of the monsters before them.  
"Oh little girlie." The Blue Kato sang in a mocking tone of voice. "So you're my opponent, ha! This'll be quick."  
  
Celious quickly shot North a warning glance and whispered, "Don't let your anger control your actions. You must fight with a clear head." North nodded narrowing her eyes and bringing her fists forward in defense. Blue Kato was a little taken aback as he saw her now unsheathed claws; sharpened blades gleaming in the light.  
Snarling, the four opponents leapt into heated battle.  
  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
Genki's eyes widened in shock as he watched the battle from the white marble balcony. So far the crimson eyed Jaggernaut had easily been defeated by the gallant Celious. His Mystery Disk had been removed and now the only two monsters left fighting were Blue Kato and the mysterious Hare hybrid. Genki had never seen such speed before. The two were moving so fast so that all he could make out was a silvery, blue blur darting across the arena floor.  
  
  
Suddenly North was caught off by Blue Kato's fist flying into her chest. The crowd gasped as the power of his punch threw her into the solid marble wall. North fell to her knees, gasping for air.   
  
  
"Arg! I can't watch" Suezo whined, burrowing himself in Holly's stomach. "Tell me when it's over."  
  
Genki kept his clear brown eyes trained on the silver furred rabbit. Furrowing his dark eyebrows, he swore that he could see a light coming from the green tie around her wrist. Was he imagining things? Or was he simply going crazy? Nevertheless, he kept his watch on her.  
  
  
North sweated as the smirk on the Blue Kato's face increased. Slowly he began to advance on her, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Looks like the little girlie isn't so tough after all." He smirked, sharp talons at the ready.  
Growling, the Hare hybrid leapt into the air in a ball of bright light. The Blue Kato spun around, eyes wide with shock at her unexpected move. Before North had even landed, she had called out her attack, sending bolts of powerful white lighting charging towards him.  
When the blinding bright light finally faded away, only a lone lost disk was left in the centre of the arena.  
  
The surrounding crowd's cheering was now ear-splitting. North was bent on one knee, panting heavily. Genki watched as two more monsters, an Earedmew and a Mustardy, raced to meet her in the centre of the arena.  
  
Holly shivered a little, leaning against Golem's leg for support, "Genki, I think we should leave now." She said in a small voice. The young girl had found the whole tournament to be very unsettling. To her there just didn't seem any point in destroying someone for money.  
  
Hare nodded a little shakily, "Yeah. That was a bit too much to take."  
Suezo grumbled, "Especially before dinner time."  
"Golem, not like this tournament. Fighting bad. Makes no sense." Holly sighed heavily, leading the group through the arched doorway and away from the coliseum.  
  
Genki, however, stayed pinned against the balcony, his eyes still focused on the Hare hybrid. Tiger watched the young boy's face with concern.   
"Genki. You alright kid?"  
There was a short silence before Genki turned to the lupine monster with his usual cheerful grin. "Ha! Don't worry Tiger, I'm fine. C'mon, let's catch up!" With that, the young boy turned on his heel and raced after the other Searchers.   
Tiger furrowed his brow in suspicion. He never understood why Genki always covered up what he was feeling with a simple smile. However, the blue wolf mused, _he_ couldn't really object. Shaking his head, Tiger followed after the young human.  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
The tavern was busier than usual, filled to the brim with drunken monsters and humans. The Searchers had come in hope of a place to stay for the night. However, the tavern had been booked for weeks because of the grand tournament. Holly shivered, not able to understand why so many people would want to see monsters destroy each other.  
  
Holly had decided, upon both Suezo and Mocchi's whining, that they would stay for something to eat. So the small group finally settled by the window, silently watching people go by. Each member of the group was trying to keep their minds focused on the reason they had come to the village. '_The Rebel Force'_. But from what they had just witnessed, it was proving a hard task.  
  
However, a silvery white flash caught the corner of Hare's eye. Turning around, the humanoid rabbit immediately recognised the small band of monsters at the back of the room.  
  
"Hey, aren't they the rebels Pixie and Big Blue told us about?" He whispered to no one in particular. Genki glanced over at the table in the far corner of the bar. There sat seven rather ruff looking characters engrossed in a game of poker.  
  
The first three monsters he focused on were the meanest looking of the bunch and seemed to be together. A stubborn looking Trojan was currently dealing out the cards to the other six. He seemed to be the leader of his group. On his right side was a sly looking Salamander. Genki glanced to the left side of the centaur hybrid. There sat the hellish looking Skull Capped. He swallowed nervously. Skull Capped always sent shivers down his spine.  
Genki quickly turned his attention to the other four monsters. His eyes widened as he matched the description Pixie had given them of _'The Rebel Force'_ to the four monsters who were sitting across from the Trojan's 'posse'.  
  
In the middle sat a fierce looking Terror Dog with burning red eyes, who was currently watching the Trojan deal the cards _very _carefully. He was obviously an untrusting character and the eldest of the second group. He seemed to fit Pixie's description perfectly. As did the other three monsters beside him. First the playful young Earedmew and the crafty looking Mustardy. Finally his eyes settled down on the familiar female Hare hybrid at the edge of the table.  
_Ha! I knew it was her. Hmm, North ay?_ Genki grinned happily to himself. _But where are the other two? _He wondered, remembering how Pixie had given the searchers six descriptions.  
  
"Do you really think that's them Genki?" Holly whispered in his ear as she studied the four gambling monsters.  
Hare looked unimpressed, "Great, all this time we've been searching for a few money crazed gamblers?" Arms crossed, he slumped back into his chair, "Pretty pathetic if you ask me."  
Tiger snarled. "Huh. You're one to talk!"   
Hare sweatdropped and grinned. "Heh-heh. Well ahhthat's beside the point!"  
  
Suezo hopped down from his stool, glancing back at the others. "Well? Are you guys gonna sit around and argue all night, or are we gonna get this over and done with?!"  
Holly smiled, "That's a first Suezo. You're not usually the one who gives the pep talk."  
Suezo frowned at her, "I just wanna get this over with so we can get onto dinner!" and with that the eyeball began hopping over to the table followed closely by Genki and Hare.  
  
Holly and Mocchi glanced back at Tiger, "Aren't you coming Tiger?" Holly asked quietly.  
Tiger stared down at the Tavern's floor with an unreadable expression, "Uh, no. I'll stay here. You go ahead with Genki."  
Sensing that Tiger didn't want to explain anything, Holly simply nodded and followed the others. Mocchi however, leapt beside him and slung his little pink flabby arm over the blue wolf's neck. "Don't worry Tiger, chi. Mocchi stay and keep you company!" He giggled, and hugged the wolf affectionately.  
Tiger growled and pulled away, his face now hidden in the dark shadows.  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
North stretched and sighed triumphantly. "Well gentlemen, it was a _really_ nice game. But now, I bid you farewell." The three furious monsters got up from their seats, raging about their defeat. The second they'd left, the Mustardy and the Hare hybrid pulled their eyelids down and stuck out their tongues.  
"Ha! Ha! What losers! That Salamander don't know anything 'bout cheating! Heh, heh!" The Mustardy laughed, high-fiving the little Earedmew beside him. "Yeah did you see their faces?! I thought Trojan was gonna erupt!" The young monster gave a childish chuckle. Even the Terror dog seemed pretty smug about their triumph.  
  
Eyes sparkling and grinning from ear to ear, North quickly scooped all the money into a little leather pouch, "Goodbye losers, hellooo money!"  
  
"Ahem, excuse memam?" Came a small voice.  
  
The four monsters looked up at the little group addressing them. Jeice (the Mustardy) squinted his eyes at Genki, "Whoa, kid you're so pink it hurts to look at you! What do ya want?" The searchers had suddenly lost their nerve. Even Genki looked a little embarrassed. "Well I uhh, was wondering, umm, uhhhh" Genki began nervously scratching the back of his head.  
  
The Hare hybrid had begun drumming her fingers on the table impatiently, "Listen kid, do we know you?"  
"Eh, no but." Holly tried to reply.  
"Do you know us?"  
"Not really but,"  
"Are you looking for a game of poker?" Jeice asked equally as bored as the Hare hybrid beside him.  
"Well I," Hare was immediately cut off by Suezo who leapt forward to speak.  
"We, as you may have heard, are _'the Searchers'_." The eyeball announced proudly. That seemed to waken Genki up.   
"Yeah, and we've been looking for the leader of _'The Rebel Force'_." He said, looking directly at North.  
  
The female Hare raised her eyebrow, "You mean_me?_" The four monsters suddenly began laughing, "Listen kid, I dunno what wacko told you that, but I ain't no hero."  
Jeice picked up the pouch of golds and got to his feet, "Go back to your mommy and daddy. It's way past your bedtime kids!" And with that, the small group of monsters followed the Mustardy to the tavern door.  
  
Suezo and Hare stood rooted to the spot, fuming. "How rude can you get!" Hare muttered beneath his breath.  
"Yeah, what a lousy bunch. C'mon Genki, let's go get somethin' to eat." Suezo said, hopping back to the table where Mocchi and Tiger still waited.  
  
Tiger and Mocchi looked up at the group expectantly. "Well, what happened?" Tiger asked.  
The group sat down dejectedly. "Nothing happened." Holly sighed, clutching her magic stone. 

She hadn't realised how excited she had been when they had laid eyes on the four gambling monsters. For once it had actually felt like they were getting somewhere. But they were wrong. They hadn't found the famous_ 'Rebel Force'_.   
Holly looked up at her friends. They looked just as blue as she was. Were they all beginning to lose hope? Even she found it hard to believe the prospect of finding the other rebelsmaybe even the Phoenix.  
  
_No. We can't give up because Genki's here._ She smiled, _And he'll never let us give up._  
**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Piercing red eyes studied the vast valley below, dark cape billowing in the breeze. General Vesuvius grinned wickedly, _~This should be an easy mission. Sorceror will take care of those medeling searchers.~_ Turning on his heel, the giant warrior marched towards the Iron Bird. _~And I'll get all the credit from our *dear* Master Moo.~_

**My Character Bios   
  
THE REBEL FORCE**  
  
**North** ~ (Hare/???)   
**Description:** ((Lightning Hare)) Look a lot like Pulsars (hare/tiger) except that their fur is a silvery light shade of blue, and they have no horn. They can be quite fierce in battle because of their speed and razor sharp retractable claws (both Kato traits).  
  
On the outside, the female Hare hybrid is an energetic character who, like Jeice, doesn't take much very seriously. However, on the inside she is seeking revenge for her old village. When she was younger her village and family were destroyed by the Evil General Vesuvius and his army. After that she was on her own until she met up with a cocky young Mustardy and a shy Hare Hound.  
  
**Jeice ~** (Zuum/Suezo) = Jeice tends not to take things very seriously. He and North tend to fight a lot, but when it comes down to it they are loyal friends having known each other from the very beginning. (he was kinda based on Jeice from Dragon Ball Z. _ALL HAIL JEICE AND THE GINYU FORCE!!_......or not. ignore me.)  
  
**Aiko ~ **Hare Hound (Tiger/Hare) = The female Hare Hound can be rather shy at times, but is an essential part of 'The Rebel Force'. Like Holly, she is the more reasonable side to the group. She also has a thing for the great Tiger Of The Wind, however she keeps her feelings hidden well.  
  
**Itchy ~ **Earedmew (Mew/Hare) = If North has a sidekick then, Itchy would be the one! The young playful Mew hybrid is always up for a good fight, now matter how young he is!  
  
**Terror ~ **Terror Dog (Tiger/Monol) = Terror (Known as_ 'Terror of the Night'_) is the eldest member of the Rebel Force, not to mention the wisest. This is what probably tics Tiger Of The Wind off!   
  
**Celious** **~ **(Centaur/Tiger) = Honour means everything to Celious. He is a noble monster who wouldn't think twice about giving up his life in order to save his friends.

Ok, so that was awful. :( Please r+r........please? 


End file.
